


coffee break cafe

by stylesseashore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry fanfic, M/M, bye, larry - Freeform, larry fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, liam isnt in this one bc he's fucking zayn, sorry if its shitty, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesseashore/pseuds/stylesseashore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- first i'd like to give credit even though i lost their @s - the prompt was given by some accs on twitter because of an edit. they inspired me to write this fanfic so thank you sm.</p><p>harry works in a little coffee shop in new york city, and he knew all the perks of the job like getting discounts and good pay. he also has some pretty great co workers: niall - an eccentric, outgoing, homosexual, irish lad, lou - a sweet lady who loves harry's hair, and his boss - nick - who was pretty chill but could be rude at times. </p><p>    if you were to ask him, though, harry would say his favorite part of the job is that the cafe is across the street from the large company that louis tomlinson works at. louis is just an intern but this works out perfectly considering harry gets to see the short, sassy, and sweet man every single morning when he goes for his coffee run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee break cafe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so sorry if this is shit.
> 
> INFINITY CAME OUT TODAY OMF AND WE'RE ABLE TO PREORDER THE ALBUM AND THE COVER ART LOOKS GREAT AND THEY UPDATED THE MERCH AFTER ALL THIS TIME AND IM NOT OKAY.

i push open the glass door of the cafe shop, flipping the closed sign to open, and making my way to the back of the counter. i spent the first three hours just doing my job and talking to niall. the cafe has been empty for quiet a while, to the people in new york a simple cup of coffee wasn't worth getting their clothes all wet due to the heavy downpour. the bell chimes, signalling a customer had walked in and i have to pretend like i actually want to be here instead of sleeping in my large, comfortable bed. i dont know exactly how to describe the way i felt when my eyes landed on the living, breathing


End file.
